


Headcanons

by NotVeryCreativeAtAll



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Other, headcanons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 05:59:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14254491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotVeryCreativeAtAll/pseuds/NotVeryCreativeAtAll
Summary: This is just a ref of headcanons I enjoy, whether I see the resemblence in a video cosplay or art. I will try to leave credit when I can.





	Headcanons

Dirk: I literally just figured out about this artist yesterday and oml! The first thing I did was squeal like a little loser because hello this dude is clearly Bro himself.   
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SwadYUEmR8s


End file.
